


hot tramp, daddy’s little cutie

by caixa



Series: boy from the north country [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NHL Season, Carolina Hurricanes, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Make-up, Sebastian is very pretty, and pretty slutty, crush on a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Sebastian grits his teeth and narrows his eyes. For one night, he’s going to be one kickass she-devil.He’s starting to hope that the sequined cocktail dress fits.





	hot tramp, daddy’s little cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the beginning of this story accidentally from my drafts and had to hurry to finish it. So I'm afraid it's something that's just been poured out of my head and I let the story take me where it wanted to... And this is the result. Hope someone enjoys it.
> 
> Tagged mature but if you think otherwise, please comment. Please comment anyway, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> This is my first ever hockey fic and posting it finished kinda freaks the crap out of me. It's not beta read, I'm not a native English speaker/writer, and the characters and events are fictional.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from Rag Doll by Aerosmith.

”C’mon, it’s your first American Halloween!” Teuvo has said and he’s right so why the hell not. Teukka is going out to party anyway and what would Sebastian do around the house alone, dust the carpets? Read a book? Jerk off?

So Sebastian has agreed to it, to the party, even to buddy costumes. It’s actually a decently good idea, Teuvo does look like an angel with his blond hair, gentle eyes and soft features. And as for himself – he knows he’s seen as one of the calm, nice and sensible ones; young, innocent, shy, the regular Mr. Squeaky Clean.

Yeah, it will be fun to go as a devil, even if it’s only for one night.

 

But this.

“Hey, somebody’s fucked up with the costumes! This can’t be mine”, Sebastian says when he unzips the garment bag.

“What?” Teuvo says. He comes to the room, looks at the costume on Sepe’s bed, turns his eyes to the rookie, smiles and nods slowly. His smile only widens as Sepe’s face turns aghast.

“No - NO!” Sebastian shouts at him. “I did not agree to this!”

“You’ll look great”, Teuvo assures and Sepe rolls his brown eyes at him.

“Did you plan this? You planned this. You son of a bitch.” Sepe pouts. “I’m not going.”

Yes, he agreed to go to a team Halloween party in a bar, in costume, only two weeks after his NHL debut with the Carolina Hurricanes. He agreed to go as the devil to accompany Teuvo’s angel.

But nobody, sure as hell, said he would go as a she-devil.

“You’ll have to go back and swap this, Teukka”, he says, clenches his jaw tight and glares at his older teammate.

Teuvo spreads his arms and shrugs his shoulders exaggeratedly. “Too late, Seppo”, he says. “This is Raleigh. Costume shops are _not_ open 24/7. Try it on. Like I said, you’ll look great.”

Sebastian draws the costume out of the garment bag and holds it up by its wire coat hanger.

The scarlet cocktail dress is covered with sequins that glisten under the lamps of the room. The sequins on the sides are subtly darker than in the front and back to create a bodycon effect, an illusion of an hourglass figure. It’s a bit more on the side of stylish than slutty despite the short hem: the long sleeves and boat neck balance it out.

The most prominent feature, beside the sparkling bling of the red sequins, is the tail attached to the back of the dress. It’s stuffed and apparently has a wire inside holding it as a kind of a taut spiral towards the arrow-shaped tip.

It looks like a good quality costume, Sebastian has to admit. He still doesn’t really appreciate Teuvo’s prank, though.

But he can’t let Teukka win this. It’s a challenge and he won’t back down.

Sebastian grits his teeth and narrows his eyes. For one night, he’s going to be one kickass she-devil.

He’s starting to hope that the sequined cocktail dress fits.

 

¤

 

The doorbell rings and Teuvo goes to answer it.

“I think it’s Mya”, he says over his shoulder.  
Mya is his – that means, their – next door neighbor. She works at a cosmetics store and has a beauty vlog where she does makeup and hair tutorials, product reviews, the usual girl shit that’s never concerned Sebastian.

“Remember how she always says she’d like to do a guy? I told her she’d get her chance today.”

Sebastian shakes his head shocked, just when he’s got his head over the idea of the skimpy little dress he’s now going to be a showcase for some makeup channel on youtube? No way in hell.

“Don’t worry! I told her she couldn’t shoot it”, Teuvo says.

Mya has her hands full as she enters and hands one of the pieces to Teuvo, a glossy paper shopping bag; Teuvo slips it behind his back so quickly that Sebastian doesn’t have the time to register what it is.

Mya sets up her work station on their kitchen table. Her huge plastic make-up box has a lit mirror inside its lid and tons of products and brushes inside.

“You have a phenomenal skin! That’s so rare for a guy your age”, Mya compliments enthusiastically. “Come on, Teuvo, check this out!” the girl’s hand traces Sebastian’s hairline and the edge of his jaw. “I bet he hasn’t had a problem with acne in his life.”

Sebastian chuckles demurely, he’s not sure if he’s supposed to comment the praise. “Thanks”, he says, just in case.

Teuvo comes to look at him, he leans to the edge of the table and crosses his arms over his chest. Does he look a bit jealous? Sebastian hopes he does. Teukka has had zits on his chin and forehead, Sebastian remembers that from some camps years back.

“I’m keeping the base light since you really don’t need much”, Mya explains, applying something on Sepe’s skin with a small square sponge. “And I don’t think I’m going too heavy with the eyes, either. A pretty little cat-eye will make you cute”, she continues, rummaging through her kit for brushes.

She applies primer and foundation and whatnot on Sebastian’s eyelids, Sebastian feels the brush and focuses on sitting as steady as he can.

It’s not hard. He’s not a fidgety type. Right now he isn't even chewing gum.

“Oh my god, your eyes. That almond shape is _so_ perfect”, Mya sighs. “I’d like to emphasize it with some extra lashes, are you comfortable with that? They’re no supermarket doll brushes, I’d glue some individual ones on the outer corners ‘cos your own are a bit on the shorter side, is that okay?”

Sebastian barely shrugs his shoulders. “Sure”, he says.

The lash glue burns a bit but Sebastian ignores it stoically. He can’t help his eyes tear up a bit, though, but Mya pats the moisture gently off with a tissue so it’s no problem. She tells Sebastian to look in the mirror.

Well, hell yeah. She’s done a nice job. Sebastian bats his cute falsies a couple of times and suddenly thinks they could be even thicker.

“Can you put some more? I think it would look good”, he says, Mya checks him out narrowing her eyes and finally nods a yes. “Sure, I’ll add some”, she says, does it and finally finishes the glued seam with another layer of black liquid eyeliner that feels cool on the edge or the eyelid before it dries.

Teuvo has been dressing up and returns to see how they’re doing. His costume is unfairly normal, easy and wearable compared to Sebastian's skimpy sequined number. It consists of a white tight t-shirt and white jeans, a white belt with a golden buckle in the shape of a pair of wings and shiny white trainers. A golden ring dangles above his head; the halo is attached to a subtly curling jaw-length blonde wig that reminds Sebastian of some Owen Wilson movie.

That unfairness deserves some chirp so Sebastian points at Teuvo and laughs.

”Shit, you look like a Moldovan Eurovision Song Contest entry from 2005”, he says gleefully.

”Well you look just like somebody who remembers every Eurovision Song contestant since you were born”, Teuvo retorts and meets Sebastian's eyes in the mirror. ”Pretty.”

Sepe sends his buddy a look that he hopes to be flirty and smiles smugly when he sees that Teuvo clearly loses his balance for a second. Sepe wiggles his naturally dark brows and flutters his eyelids. “I got some new lashes”, he says, letting fake honey drip in his voice and laughs at the fucked expression on Teuvo’s face. Boy, his roommate looks like he doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed or amused, but in the end Teukka joins in the laughter.

Teuvo shrugs the weird moment off with a hint of a lopsided smile and fetches drinks for all of them from the fridge. Sebastian accepts a beer, Mya opts for a fruit juice because she needs to keep her hands in working condition.

Not that there’s that much to do anymore: only hair and lips, a touch of reflective powder on Sepe’s cheekbones, some blush. Sebastian has already said he doesn’t want his eyebrows plucked and Mya just brushes them neat with some brow gel.

“Do you have a wig to the costume?” she asks Teukka who shakes his head.

“No, just this”, he says, handing Mya a hairband with red horns. Mya sprays some sweet smelling dry powder in the roots of Sebastian’s hair – for volume, she says – and brushes it back a bit, and fishes a little red jar from her multi-layered box, opens it and applies some of the waxy, chalky substance on Sepe’s hair, drawing a strand of hair between her fingers. There’s now a red highlight on Sepe’s brown hair. She places the plastic band on his head, tucking the ends behind his ears, and pulls the hair back from his forehead.

The lipstick Mya chooses is deep red like blood and she bursts into another set of praises when she's outlining Sebastian’s lips.

“Oh my, that’s completely unfair! You’re a guy and your lips are totally heart-shaped!” she exclaims as she draws the lip liner along the curves of Sebastian’s lips. “I know women who would totally go under the knife for that kind of a mouth”, she says as she applies the slick lipstick on Sebastian’s lower lip with another brush. “Look, Teuvo, isn’t he hot as fuck?”

Teuvo tilts his head and looks. “If you say so”, he says to Mya.

 

¤

 

Mya leaves and Sebastian returns to his room to tackle the dress. He’s worn a zip-down hoodie on bare skin for the makeup, takes it off and peels his dark blue sweats off slowly.

The dress has a zipper down the back, so he can just step into it and… _try_ if he can manage to zip it up.

Teuvo pops up in his doorway.

“You can’t wear that with those”, he nods to Sebastian’s Bjorn Borg boxer briefs. “Here”, he says and hands Sebastian a shopping bag.

Sebastian hangs it in his hand with an unappreciative look on his face.

He’s never been in the need to receive anything from Victoria’s Secret before and he didn’t know he was now.

“For fuck’s sake”, he says and turns his eyes from the bag to Teuvo.

“I’ll help you”, Teukka offers but Sebastian shoves him to the living room and bangs his door shut.

 

After not more than a minute the door cracks open again. Sebastian's head peeks out.

”Um, Teuvo”, he says shyly, ”Can you explain what all these are?”

Sebastian has the contents of the shopping bag laid out on his bed and looks tentatively at his fellow Finn. Teuvo finds his most reassuring, calm and flat voice, which is not hard, and points at each garment in its turn.

”Panties and bra, those you must be familiar with – from the outside, at least. Stockings, I got two pairs because they break so easily. But it's fishnet, so it's more durable than those sheer ones that can get runners. They should stay up when you pull them all the way here” - Teuvo gestures over his mid-thigh and points at the two next garments - ”but you can attach them to the garters of the garter belt or the corset just in case” he winks ”just in case you want it to look really sexy.”

”And those” - he points at two glossy things that look a little like beigeish-pink, half-deflated balloons - ”Are for filling your top.”

”Why the fuck would I want to use them?”

Teuvo shrugs. ”To look like you have boobs?”

Sebastian looks at them with disdain and lifts his eyes to Teuvo's, face deadpan. ”Do you think only big boobs count as boobs?”

”Of course not.”

”I can't be confident in my body with my small tits, is that what you're saying?”

”No! And you don't have tits, Sepe.”

”Now you're saying I don't have tits. Because of the size. The fucking nerve.” Sebastian purses his lips tight to hide the laughter that's almost bubbling out. The smug almost-smile tells Teuvo he's been screwed.

”Fuck you, Sepe”, he says through a smile.

 

Sebastian shoves Teuvo out again and finishes dressing in minutes. When he comes back from his bedroom Teuvo observes he has the black thigh-high stockings on but the sequins of the dress hide any possible garter bumps, unfortunately. He stifles his curiosity and doesn't ask if Sebastian chose to use them.

He clearly has not chosen to use the bra, though; the top of the figure-hugging dress spreads snugly over his tight, boyish chest.

It's Teuvo's turn to ask for help. White, feather-covered wings hang loosely on his back like a half-empty backpack. They're attached to a white leather harness that has a buckle in front. Two other buckles, under the arms, need adjustment.

”Can you give me a hand here?” Teuvo asks, lifting his arm and gesturing to the loose buckle up on his ribcage. Sebastian secures it a bit tighter and does the same for the other side, circles over to Teuvo's back to straighten out the wings and steps again in front of him to pull the wrinkles out of the t-shirt under the leather straps. Teuvo rolls his shoulders.

”It's a bit tight now. Can you try to loosen the one in the front?”he asks.

Sebastian steps closer, puts his fingers on the buckle on Teuvo's chests and looks up at him with a hint of a smile curving the edges of his blood red lips. ”Like you can't reach this yourself”, he says and presses his lashes down to view the buckle closely.

”Maybe I just want to view your 'perfect almond shape eyes' and 'totally heart shaped lips' up close”, Teuvo replies, making air quotes with his fingers.

Sebastian is not baffled. He lifts his gaze back at Teuvo's face. ”I thought so too”, he says and blinks.

Those damn lashes. Teuvo is starting to get an uncomfortably fucked-up vibe out of this because, well hell, no hockey guy should ever look so _pretty_. And most definitely not use it like he knows he does.

Look.

Pretty. _Devilishly_ pretty _._

_Maybe this was a totally wrong idea._

Teuvo feels a faint breeze of regret swipe through his being but decides to let it pass. Maybe he can let loose a bit, ride the wave, enjoy the situation. This is Halloween, right? They're partying, Sebastian is definitely not going to hold on to his costume role forever, it's just for tonight.

Teuvo decides to let himself be kind of glad that he hasn't yet introduced Sebastian to his footwear for tonight. It's nice not to have to look up at him at the moment.

 

Sebastian keeps looking at him and bites his bottom lip.

”Don't do that”, Teuvo snaps instinctively. ”You'll smudge your lipstick.”

”Oh”, Sebastian says, lowers his gaze to the buckle and fusses with it a bit, fingers working deftly and delicately, years of experience of lacing skates behind the moves. He eases the harness a notch, tugging at it firmly to make sure it still sits tight. He takes half a step back and lifts his eyes back to Teuvo's. ”I take it's your job, then?” he says, raising his eyebrows with a flirty smile lingering in the corners of his eyes.

_Fuck. Stop that._

Teuvo refuses to let on how messed he feels right now. Two can play this weird party game.

”Show me your teeth”, he says to Sebastian who complies, smiling with open mouth. Teuvo scans the tips of Sepe's upper teeth with his eyes.

”It's okay”, he says. ”Thought you had lipstick there but they're clean.”

Sebastian flashes him a smile and goes to fetch another couple of beers while Teuvo goes back to his room.

Sebastian sits at the table with two opened bottles when Teuvo appears with two shoeboxes on his arms.

”Try them on. I got them online, should be your size.”

Sebastian downs a generous swig of beer before lifting the lids of the boxes Teuvo has landed on the seat next to him. He takes one shoe from each one in his hands, peeks the insoles, measures the heels with his eyes, squints his eyes to make sense of the fancily scribbled logos.

”For a Halloween costume? You have a shoe fetish or what?” Sebastian stares at his friend.

Teuvo shrugs. ”They were at discount.”

Sebastian shakes his head, laughing, and bows down to slip the black patent leather stiletto in his foot. He doesn't dare to stand on the tall, thin heel, just tests it pressing his foot on the floor, sitting down. The red shoe with vintage-style patent leather laces, on the other hand, gets the grace to be slipped in his both feet and he even stands up on the little thicker, a bit curved heels.

”These are better”, he says and leaves them on, sitting down and lifting his feet gracefully in Teuvo's lap. ”Can you tie them? Make nice bows.”

 

¤

 

The party is at full swing when the devil in red dress and the golden-haired angel with his white wings find their way to the club. They make a quick pitstop for some shots on the bar and a short spin on the dance floor before they're advised to a separate lounge behind the main room of the club.

It's almost as loud and crazy there as it is in the rest of the club; the same music pumps from the speakers and hockey players in various states of drunkenness and various attempts at Halloween costumes shout and laugh over it to make themselves heard.

Sebastian and Teuvo are relative newcomers in the team but are greeted with enthusiastic, welcoming coos. Sebastian seems to accept them like a pleased pedigree cat willing to show herself off to admirers; he circulates around the table and small groups of teammates swaying his hips from side to side, casting long glances from under his newfound lashes and enhancing the squirming motion of his walk with the spiraling devil's tail that's attached to his wrist by its tip with a piece of ribbon. He has a plastic pitchfork in his other hand and uses it gleefully to poke gently at as many of his teammates' butts as he can.

He's all over the place in a way that makes Teuvo at least a bit worried. Sepe sits in Justin Faulk's lap and pets his beard; he practically hangs from the shoulders of Eddie Läck and Victor Rask and talks to them really enthusiastically in his quite terrible high school Swedish. Eddie, on the other hand, rewards Sebastian's attempt to approach him in his native language with a laugh that lacks any signs of ridicule or malice; it's openly warm and exhilarated and he winds his talking down when answering to Sebastian to something really simple and slow, Teuvo observes.

Maybe there's no need to worry, after all.

Or then there is. The two Swedes invite Sebastian to sit at the large table with them and the sly little devil follows them but eventually decides not to sit down.

Sebastian is on a party mood. He wants to dance.

On the table, apparently.

So why not.

 

Would it be better if he was clumsy and terrible and fell off and hurt himself? No, but Teuvo is starting to think that it's the only option that would be _worse_ than this.

Sepe makes the most of his costume. The blinking sequins enhance every roll of his hips and flash at the lights when he shakes his perky ass; the tail squirms in the air like a snake from a charmer's basket.

The group of four Swedes – Eddie and Victor have sat down next to Nordy and Elias – cheer at him loudly, Eddie's and Elias' smiles competing in whose flashes wider and whiter – but Sebastian decides to focus his attention to Jeff Skinner who has returned to his seat next to Elias.

Maybe it's because he's the lead that Teuvo's skilled young fellow Finn wants to follow on ice, maybe it's because his giggle is so sunny and happy that it's a challenge for the halloween demon that's possessed Sebastian tonight.

Who knows.

Sebastian twists slowly down to all fours on the table, crawls to the edge to face Jeff and wraps his tail around the back of Jeff's neck, using it to pull him close, leans down and gently takes Jeff's earlobe between his teeth.

Teuvo doesn't want to know what exactly happens there. Sebastian probably doesn't suck it, hopefully doesn't lick it, all that they can see is that he gently pulls the fair earlobe, now tinted pink from the blush that's risen on the boyish face, with his teeth, releasing it with a smile that's almost shy, eyes finding Jeff's as he withdraws.

Blood red lipstick marks the pale earlobe.

 

The swedish foursome applaud and break out in enthusiastic whistles. Sebastian turns his attention to them, crawling closer on his hands and knees like a cat, making ( _painfully_ , Teuvo thinks) sure that his ass sways from side to side in the rhythm of the music as he slides his knees on the polished wooden surface.

He leans in to peck Elias on both of his round apple cheeks. He goes on to Joakim, cupping his narrow bearded chin delicately with only his fingertips and presses a chaste kiss just below his bottom lip.

He deliberately passes Läck who gleams and shouts on the next seat overtly cheerfully and faces Rask, who chuckles demurely on his seat, eyes twinkling nevertheless with genuine interest in the surprisingly steamy situation.

Before Sebastian makes his move, Victor makes his. He leans forward, places his hand on the back of Sebastian's head and catches the red lips for a deep kiss that nobody surely expected him to use his narrow lips for.

It lasts… And lasts. The table falls silent, everyone watches mesmerized until the pair breaks from the kiss, Victor leaning back to his chair, demure smile on his lips, smudged lipstick reddening the stubbled skin around them, Sebastian losing his party cool for not longer than a second, flashing Rask a smile.

A round of laughs around the table signals released tension.

”Always the quiet ones!” Jeff exclaims and nudges Elias with his elbow.

Eddie hands Sebastian a shot of Jägermeister and licks his lips watching Sepe down it in one go. He takes another from the tray next to him and offers it to Sebastian, too; Sepe drinks this one down slower, keeping his eyes on Eddie, and in the end extends his tongue and licks the remaining drops of the syrupy liquid from the bottom of the tiny shot glass.

Eddie grins.

 

Teuvo, on the other hand, feels a fuming anger rise inside his head like a cloud of dark fog.

The party is turning into something… terrible.

Does Sebastian _have_ to act like this? Doesn't he see he's embarrassing himself, compromising his reputation really _really_ badly?

And… it's _unfair._ The little devil is glowing and smiling and wiggling and shaking for all these people when he's the one who has all this time taken care of him. Teuvo is the one who makes sure he feels at home, shows him around, speaks Finnish to him to make Sebastian feel at ease.

Before Teuvo really registers it himself, he speaks a little more finnish. Out loud. Very loud.

 

_Nyt vittu Seppo lopetat ton horoilun._

 

Which is a really unfriendly way to tell someone to stop acting like a slut.

 

Sebastian turns around on his knees on the table. He gropes for the pitchfork on the table and once he gets it in his hand, he reaches for Teuvo's halo with it and lifts it off his head along with the Owen Wilson wig.

”Someone's not getting out of this with a halo over his head”, he mocks drunkenly and drops the wig and the halo on the floor. The metal ring clinks on the floor tiles.

”C'mon”, Teuvo says quietly. ”Let's get you home, okay?”

 

¤

 

The good thing is that Sebastian is too drunk to stay mad at Teuvo for long. He droops next to his shoulder in the backseat of their Uber drive.

 _Laita Haddaway soimaan_ , he mumbles quietly into Teuvo's t-shirt. Teuvo smiles more inwards than outwards, fishes his phone out of his pocket and finds the music. It draws a sleepy smile on Sebastian's lips.

” _Aina kun flippaan”_ he slurs quietly through a muted giggle.

” _Peto on irti”_ Teuvo whispers back and a genuinely relaxed laughter is released out of his tensed body.

Couldn't be more spot on.

 

Sebastian drops the pitchfork and the headband with horns on the kitchen table and flounders to his bedroom.

”Can you give me a hand here?” he hollers and Teuvo follows the voice.

Sebastian stands wavering by his bed, his back to the door, and points over his shoulder at the zipper in the middle of his back.

Teuvo unzips the dress. Sebastian shrughs it off his shoulders in clumsy moves, lets it pool down on the floor around his ankles, steps out of the scarlet mess of satin and sequins and collapses on the bed, half on his side, half on his belly, bare pale back to the room.

The dark crimson lace panties have hiked up his firm ass and the thin fabric is a bit scrunched between his buttocks. Bright scarlet garter belt and garters and the black lace rim of the stockings frame the white, muscled roundness and it's hard not to stare.

Teuvo swallows and moves his gaze somewhere, anywhere else.

It's not much better to sweep it down the toned legs, every curve outlined, defined by the dark shadow that the black fishnet stockings create.

 

No hockey guy should be so fucking pretty.

 

His eyes stop at the red patent leather shoes. Sebastian's feet will kill him in the morning if he sleeps in them.

Teuvo sits down on the bed, draws the patent leather hearts at the end of the decorative shoelaces to open the neat bow and eases the curvy heeled monster out of Sebastian's foot and follows up with the second one, places the shoes on the floor and rubs the ball of the foot idly through the stocking.

 

”You tickle”, Sebastian mutters into the pillow. Teuvo twitches, lets go of the foot. Sebastian turns to his back on the bed, crosses his hands behind his neck to lift his head a bit, gathers pillows for support. The liquor fog in his brown eyes has cleared a bit from what it was when they got home, but it's still there. The black eye make-up is smudged, Teuvo counts two loose lashes on the other cheekbone. Last traces of the red lipstick blur the lines of the lips. _Perfectly heart-shaped_.

 

The red line of the garter belt just below Sebastian's waist cuts the torso almost violently in half. The top looks familiar, except the smudged makeup and the fading red highlight in the messy brown hair, but everything below the line is so… _Different_. Coarse black curls of pubes on the pale oval of skin between the scarlet satin and the crimson lace look obscenely out of place and the cut of the panties is quite clearly fitted for girls, not guys.

”Sorry I put you in those”, Teuvo says.

Sebastian looks intently in his eyes. ”You're not sorry”, he says. ”Don't even pretend.” His voice is slack and thick, Christ, why does he still have to be that drunk? Teuvo is so much sobered up that he wouldn't feel right to take advantage of… whatever _that_ train of thought is leading to, he puts a stop to it. Now. Because he is definitely not letting himself wonder how it would feel to touch a hardening dick of another guy through thin lace, how it would grow and press to his hand through the fabric.

Fuck, no way in hell.

He pats the edge of the mattress with the palm of his hand to push himself up, it's better he leaves the room now. They'll talk it over, but they'll talk in the morning when they're both sober.

 

Sebastian is not constricted by the same kind of qualms. Just as Teuvo is about to leave, he pushes himself sitting upright on the bed, cups Teuvo's cheeks and pulls him close for a kiss. Sebastian's tongue tastes of alcohol but it moves with swift determination, he hikes his fishnet-clad knee over Teuvo's jeans to his lap and there are not many places Teuvo could put his hands in.

But.

Yeah, that.

And it's even more obscenely out of place when the hard dick sticks straight out from between the thin crimson lace and the glossy scarlet satin but Teuvo isn't looking, he is feeling, the kiss goes on drunk and wet and sloppy and messy and pretty soon everything is wet and sloppy and messy all over the mix of skin, jeans and lingerie.

 

¤

 

It could be more awkward in the morning, but Sebastian curling up in the corner of the couch in his soft white hoodie and dark grey sweats, hair towel-dried but still dark from the water is something so normal that it's like nothing has changed.

”I was a total fuck-up, I guess”, he says apologetically from behind a steaming mug of coffee. ”I'm sorry I embarrassed you.”

Teuvo smiles a cruel little smile. ”Nobody can embarrass anybody but themselves”, he answers. ”I'm sure everybody had fun.”

Sebastian groans and pushes his head back to the large cushions. ”Oh fuck”, he says, ”How can I go to the next practice?”

Teuvo chuckles. ”Maybe nobody recognizes you. You look totally different in hockey gear.” He sits on the couch and nudges gently at Sebastian's shoulder. ”And without makeup. And in your normal lashes.”

Sebastian can't help a muted laughter escaping his almost closed lips.

”Oh fuck, the lashes”, he says. The glue has stuck despite his careful efforts to wipe the extra lashes off along the make-up with the cleanser tissues Mya thoughtfully left in the apartment for him.

Teuvo laughs warmly.

 

Sebastian looks pensive for a moment, takes a sip of his coffee and looks at Teuvo.

 

”I'm not here forever, you know. I should start looking for my own apartment soon”, he says.

Teuvo swallows. Of course he knows it, it's been obvious from the get-go that sharing his apartment is a temporary arrangement.

”I know”, he says.

”But this is a nice building. I don't think I want to move very far”, Sebastian says. ”And I can always come over and help you clean. Your hoovering sucks.”

Teuvo smiles at him warmly. ”Yours doesn't. You're very thorough.”

”It's a deal then. I'll come and clean”, Sebastian says. He looks down, the remaining fake lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones, and then up, straight at Teuvo's eyes, a slightly mischievous smile lingering around his own, on his heart shaped lips. One of those barely-there expressions that locals so seldom even notice, let alone read right. ”I'll try out the black stilettos to it. And I still have the extra stockings”, he says and winks.

 

There's no reason a hockey guy should look so _pretty_.

 

Damn those lashes.

 

¤

_fin_

_¤_

**Author's Note:**

> The song that the boys quote during the uber ride is "Peto on irti" by Antti Tuisku. It was a big dance pop hit in Finland in 2015. It's basically a party anthem about losing one's inhibitions when partying. "Peto on irti" means "a beast is on the loose".
> 
> The Finnish sentence translates literally "Now Seppo fucking stop that slut act."
> 
> Thank you for reading sweetie darlings!
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos very very highly. ❤
> 
> The story continues from the Halloween night to next summer in part 2 of the series, Jussi at Jussi's.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Wanna Boi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235396) by [jellyfish_spine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_spine/pseuds/jellyfish_spine)




End file.
